Eddsel Farcreek
----|Row 2 title = Position(s)|Row 2 info = *Stormwind Magus *His Majesty’s Ambassador Extraordinary *Plenipotentiary to the Vrykul Clans ----|Row 3 title = Current Affiliation(s)|Row 3 info = ----|Row 4 title = Former Affiliation(s)|Row 4 info = ----|Row 5 title = Relatives|Row 5 info = Wellis Farcreek (Father) Margret Farcreek (Mother) ----|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = |image = Better Profile picture.jpg||Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }}'''Eddsel Farcreek '''is currently an enlisted member of the Elwynn Brigade's First Regiment. History Eddsel was born into a poor family from Westfall. A lot of the time his family would go without a meal all day. However being raised in such a poor environment Eddsel learned how to pickpocket at a young age by his father, who was a semi famous thief in his son's eyes, as he was taught Eddsel's father saw how quick his son learned the art in stealing. Seeming almost as if his son didn't even go near a person to steal what they had. One day the Farcreeks were approached by a hooded man. Saying that Eddsel was a gifted magic user. Offering the family a handsome some of gold to take the boy to Dalaran to hone his skill in the arcane arts. Eddsel's father quickly jumped at the chance to have enough for food, even if it meant giving up his own son. Taken to the city, Eddsel began his training. As he grew Eddsel's skill in magic grew with him. Reaching his preteens he began to pick up pyromancy at fast rate leading his master to be envious of Eddsel's Magical talent. After a few months Eddsel's instructor told him that there was a spell that could help him learn all kinds of magic, however his instructor tricked him and attempted to rob Eddsel of his magic. The spell backfiring and turning on the Instructor himself. The spell seeming to drain the life out of the instructor but stored it into a tome. After such an act Eddsel left behind what his Instructor taught him and trained on his own. Remaining in Dalaran and attended basic classes like many other young magi. Finding a new passion in the schools of Transmutation. Fortunately Eddsel was able to escape the city before it's fall during the Third war somehow slipping pass the hordes of undead. Nearing the end his late teens he returned to Westfall a skilled mage and lived off of simple magic tricks for entertainment, but mainly pick-pocketing like his father did. Two years of working with multiple organizations and holding a good rank with most of them he went freelance for a short time before returning to Dalaran after it's return during the war in Northrend and continued his studies from when he was a teenager. Seeing as it would give him a chance to learn more useful and powerful spells as well as make a proper name for himself. During the return of the Legion Eddsel joined the Dalaran military and fought along side those on Azeroth. During his military life Eddsel was stationed in Stormheim. While in Stormheim Eddsel was given the chance to learn from a few civil locals of the area. Giving him a new understanding about the magic they use. Taking what he has learned he continues his studies though leaving the floating city behind and seeing what Stormwind had to offer. Working freelance once again to make ends meet he was approached by an elderly man looking for members of his organization. Eddsel took the man up on the offer and found himself in the ranks of The Royal Arcanum. Once there he helped teach and grow young minds that thirsted for the knowledge of the arcane, this however was only a pass time for Eddsel. During his time in the Kirin Tor, Eddsel discovered a love for combat and strategies. Wish to further this passion he fell into the First Azoran Battle-Magi Corps that were within the Arcanum's ranks. Being with the Arcanum for a few months Eddsel gained much notoriety, even being knighted for merit and reaching the rank of Captain. Time had passed and the need to further himself took hold. Leaving the Arcanum behind and joining the First Regiment, also losing every title and rank he had earned to fall right back to Recruit. Appearance Like few mages Eddsel is quite muscular with dirt brown hair and beard styled into a nice form. Always ready for anything, unconventional for mages, this one is adorned in full plate armor. Under his armor are an assortment of scars. Most notibly the two scars on his face. The first scar starting at the right of his temple and horizontally over his right eye adding to that scar Eddsel is also missing his right eye. The second is a vertical scar starting at the base of his hairline and going straight down the center of his forehead but stopping directly in the middle. If his hands are exposed. Runic tattoos would be seen on the thumb, index and middle of both hands. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Mages Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Military Category:Alliance Military Category:Ambassadors